


Protecting His Angel

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: Some children are harassing Aziraphale at his bookshop. Crowley comes to save him.





	Protecting His Angel

Aziraphale was having issues at his bookshop. There were three children terrorizing him. They were throwing around books, insults towards Aziraphale, and one of them had even made an attempt to smash a window.   
  
Azi wasn't quite sure where Crowley was, but he didn't hope he'd be back anytime soon, for a couple of reasons. The first being that Crowley might actually kill these children, the second being he didn't want the demon to see his angel so helpless. That would make Aziraphale embarrassed, and once again, end with the possible deaths of three underage humans. That wouldn't be good, and even though Crowley wasn't _supposed_ to be, he preferred not to have to get rid of three bodies.  
  
But, luckily or unluckily, depending on how you look at it, Crowley did, in fact, show up before the children were gone.  
  
And oh boy was he pissed.  
  
He slammed the door shut without blinking, ripping off his sunglasses. He wouldn't do this to an adult, but these children were obviously entitled as fuck and nobody would believe them anyway. "There was a demon guy with snake eyes!" they'd claim to adults. Their parents would likely be the only ones to believe them, and they probably wouldn't be able to get the police on their side, not with a miracle from Crowley.  
  
All the children froze, one of them mid-throw of a book at Aziraphale, who didn't manage to move away in time to avoid it, as he was distracted by the sudden slam of the door, hitting him directly in the gut. He ignored it mostly, beginning with,  
  
"Crowley, I-!" He was cut off by a finger over his mouth silencing him, which was rather effective. The burning hatred in his eyes for these children was obvious.  
  
"... Please don't kill them." Aziraphale managed to whimper out.  
  
"Is that your booooyfriend?" The oldest boy asked mockingly. Crowley, without hesitation, kissed Aziraphale right on the lips, taking five seconds, before breaking it.  
  
"Matter of fact it is. Sorry but not really to say, he's too old for you. And taken." The door of the library audibly locked, and the children all looked to Crowley.  
  
"N-nice contacts!" One of the kids hissed. Crowley hissed back, snake-like tongue slipping out of his mouth.  
  
"Do thessse look like contactssss to you?" He growled at them. He moved in front of the door, wings appearing to block the rest of the way.  
  
"I suggesssst never coming back." His hand lit aflame, and Crowley didn't even flinch.  
  
"W-we can't even get out! You're in our way, s-stupid bird!" Crowley laughed. Loudly.  
  
"Stupid bird, huh? I'm afraid you must be confused, I am not the bird brain here," He briefly glanced at Aziraphale, who had been silent and in awe since Crowley kissed him. "No, I am a demon. I am from Hell, where you will end up when you die. That I can promise you. I can meet you when you're older, old enough to sin. I can wipe these memories away, and you won't suspect a thing from me. I can make you feel eternal suffering. For God's sake, I could do it now. I could call Death right here and now and tell him to reap you, take you away to the deepest pit of Hell for being such a little bastard."  
  
He moved away from the door, folding his wings back.  
  
"NOW GET OUT!" He yelled. All but one child ran, who awkwardly waddled away. Crowley couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
  
"He pissed himself!" He laughed. "Hey have fun explaining that to your parents you little bastard!"  
  
He then turned to Aziraphale, who seemed to still be in shock.  
  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, looking at Aziraphale. Nothing was obvious, he didn't have any blood, bruises or missing body parts, so that was good. His outfit was a bit roughed up, but it was nothing a good ironing couldn't fix.  
  
"I-I'm fine..." Aziraphale said barely loud enough for Crowley to hear.  
  
"Are you sure? Aziraphale if you're worried about me going after those kids because they hurt you don't worry, I won't, I just need to know you're okay."  
  
Aziraphale smiled slightly,  
  
"W-well, aside from my suit, I'm fine." He said, hugging Crowley tightly. Crowley smiled a little, petting Aziraphale's head.  
  
"I'm glad, Angel. I'd hate to have to bury some children's corpses." He laughed half-heartedly, though not entirely joking. He would hunt down those children and hurt them if he had to, but only if they really hurt Azi, _his_ Angel.  
  
"Yes, well, I'd hate to end up having to cover for you," Aziraphale said with a slight smile, only half joking as Crowley had been.  
  
"What do ya say to goin' to go grab some lunch, huh Angel?"  
  
"That would be lovely..."


End file.
